HunHan Story
by Frisky-99
Summary: M-PREG!HunHan slight SuLay- "Xi Luhan, Seorang model berparas manis yang jatuh cinta pada adik presdirnya." (Don't Like Don't Read)
1. Chapter 1

.

**The Story**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**HunHan!**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Pemuda pirang berparas manis itu menoleh ke kanan, menekan tombol di samping kaca, tersenyum tipis. Tangan putih mulusnya meraih kamera dlsr dalam sebuah ransel berwarna abu abu, membawanya keluar kaca mobil yang sedang berjalan, menekan tombol power dan sebuah tombol lain untuk mengabadikan kupu kupu hutan berwarna kuning yang terbang berkelompok dengan indah. Sesekali surai pirangnya diterbangkan angin yang masuk melalui kaca.

Sedikit tersenyum bangga. Puas dengan hasil yang di dapat. Kemudian menutup kembali kaca mobil di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu adalah Xi Luhan. Dua puluh dua tahun. Kuliah di Korea National University of Arts. Dirinya adalah seorang 'Top Model' sekaligus pemain film dan pandai bermain basket.

Luhan berdarah campuran Cina-Korea. Fansnya berasal dari berbagai negara.

Pagi tadi Luhan melakukan pemotretan di daerah hutan untuk sampul majalah terbarunya yang mengambil tema tentang alam dan saat ini ia sedang santai menikmati musik dari earphonenya sambil melihat koleksi foto diperjalanan pulang. Tepatnya menuju Agensi. Dan kembali bekerja.

.

Xi Luhan bernaung di bawah Agensi N.G yang mempunyai CEO (Presdir) bernama Kim Jongin yang terkenal sangat loyal terhadap artis artisnya. Tak heran jika pemuda manis bermarga Xi itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan walau sekecil apapun. Dan Presdir Kim juga sangat menyukai Luhan karna selalu membawakan keuntungan seperti air mengalir di pegunungan yang tak ada habis habisnya. Lebay.

Pintu agensi terbuka ke samping, menampakkan sosok Xi Luhan dengan beberapa pengawal sekaligus managernya yang baru tiba dari perjalanan tadi.

Pengawal? Ya, akhir akhir ini para fans menjadi sangat agresif terhadapnya. Ada yang bahkan mencubit tangannya sehingga menimbulkan bekas luka, ada juga yang menjambak rambutnya karna gemas.

Luhan menjadi badmood untuk beberapa saat perihal kejadian itu. Dan Kai (Nama lain dari presdirnya) memutuskan untuk memberikan pengawalan yang sangat ketat terhadap pemuda manis itu.

"Han, lantai dua untuk pemotretan iklan" kata Baekhyun, teman sekaligus manajernya.

Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat dan berjalan menuju lantai dua.

.

Kamera tak henti hentinya mengambil gambar sementara sang objek memasang pose yang berbeda beda dalam setiap detik. Begitu indah dan sempurna, membuat para gadis ataupun seme menaruh minat padanya.

Semua kru bertepuk tangan. Mengatakan 'Good job' dan sebagainya.

.

Luhan tinggal bersama beberapa teman dekatnya (Baekhyun, Kriss, Tao, dan Chen) di sebuah apartement yang lumayan luas. Beberapa waktu lalu Luhan menolak untuk dibelikan apartement mewah oleh Kai, padahal kalau itu Baekhyun, sudah pasti ia terima dengan sangat terima.

Kris terlihat tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumennya di ruang tamu ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun membuka pintu. Luhan hanya sekilas melirik dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Mengganggu si Wu Fan saat sedang bertampang serius seperti itu hanya akan cari mati.

Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan karna kamarnya bersebelahan.

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit, kau harus mengecek kesehatanmu" kata Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

"Arasso..." Luhan mengerang malas dan membuka pintu kamarnya

Luhan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, menyamankan diri pada bantal guling kesayangannya. Membiarkan sensasi empuk menyentuh kulit. Matanya perlahan menutup dan nafasnya perlahan teratur. Ia tertidur

.

Ke esokan harinya. Pagi hari. Baekhyun uring-uringan karna Luhan terlambat bangun. 'Sekarang sudah jam tujuh pagi!'

Akibatnya Luhan terpaksa meluncur ke kamar mandi dan mengikuti perintah manajernya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tao dan Chen tampak sedang bersama memakan sereal di meja makan dekat dapur—dengan sendok yang menempel di mulut mereka yang menganga—ketika melihat Luhan di seret paksa oleh Baekhyun dengan cara yang tidak elit sama sekali.

Sementara Kris tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa dengan sangat berantakan.

**RUMAH SAKIT**

Seorang pemuda dengan segala ketampanannya. Dua puluh lima tahun. Bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau sering di sapa Lay jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Imperial College London, Inggris tengah sibuk dengan dokumen rumah sakitnya.

Lay termasuk orang yang sangat jenius dalam segala hal. Menyukai segala seuatu yang sempurna walau bertentangan dengan pepatah yang mengatakan 'Didunia ini tidak ada yang sempura' yah walau Lay tidak terlalu peduli dengan para pepatah dan saudara-saudaranya.

Saat ini dia sedang di sibukkan mengurus rumah sakit Ayahnya.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Masuk"

Lay sudah tahu siapa orang sialan yang akan berani mengusik jam-jam istirahatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun dengan segala pesonanya.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?"

Satu hal. Lay sangat tidak menyukai Sehun. Bukan karna Sehun yang lebih tampan darinya.

Sehun memang sangat tampan dan mempesona, apalagi dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam, menambahkan kata "keren" dalam segala deskripsi tentang dirinya.

"Suho hyung menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu" Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya dan meletakannya di atas meja Lay.

Lay melirik sekilas.

Surat Cerai!

Suho dan Lay memutuskan untuk berpisah dua tahun yang lalu pasca kasus kecelakaan yang berhasil menggugurkan janin dalam kandungan Lay.

Secara hukum mereka masih belum berpisah. Dan Sehun datang untuk membawakan surat cerai yang sempat tertahan selama setahun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku di samping meja Lay.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau masih disini?" Lay mulai geram. Tapi ia tidak akan mengusir Sehun. Karna tahu itu akan percuma.

Sehun menghela nafas jengah, seharusnya Lay tidak meminta cerai jika masih ada rasa cinta dalam hatinya.

Bahkan sebulan yang lalu Sehun secara tidak sengaja memergoki keduanya sedang tidur bersama tanpa memakai busana dan berciuman di dalam lift.

Ya, Sehun menjadi saksi atas cinta keduanya. Walaupun mereka berusaha mengelak. Dan Lay tidak menyukainya.

.

.

Luhan memakai kaos abu-abu panjang dan celana jeans selutut, topi putih menutupi wajahnya agar tak ada yang mengenali dan mamakai sepatu cats berwarna cream coklat. Warnanya persis seperti Ice Cream favoritenya ketika tinggal di Cina.

Rumah sakit sangat ramai, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang mendaftar dan menulis sesuatu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, "Selanjutnya, Xi Luhan?." perawat itu keluar dari pintu ruangan dokter.

"Giliranmu!" Baekhyun menepuk paha Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu!" Luhan hendak mengibaskan tangannya ke arah sang manajer, namun urung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari ruangan dokter. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya "Bagaimana?"

"Sehat-sehat saja. Dan dokter memberiku beberapa resep vitamin" memberikan sebuah kertas pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini." Baekhyun sedikit berlari menuju apotek rumah sakit yang lumayan jauh jaraknya.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat semula. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku.

Kumpulan gadis tiba-tiba berkerumun, menatap curiga. Luhan sibuk bermain dengan gadgetnya, tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar. Sampai salah satu dari gadis itu menarik topi Luhan dan berjerit histeris terburu buru mengambil ponsel untuk 'Take a foto' dan menguploadnya ke Internet.

Luhan terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa ketahuan?

Iapun memilih untuk berlari dari para fans gilanya. Pengalamannya kemarin adalah sangat buruk, bagaimana jika kali ini mereka berbuat hal yang sama padanya?

'Ah kalau begini kulitku akan merah-merah lagi' rutuknya dalam hati di tengah larinya.

Luhan berhenti dengan nafas terengah engah, ia harus kemana? Belok kanan? Kiri? Atau lurus saja?

Menoleh ke belakang. Ia dapat mendengar suara fans gilanya yang berusaha mengejar. Dan sepertinya semakin banyak saja. Luhan menatap jalanan dengan horor. Kalau diam saja, akan semakin banyak yang mengejarnya. Astaga! Seharusnya ia mengikuti Baekhyun tadi! Ugh!

'Jangan berpikir, jangan berpikir, Xi Luhan.. pergi kemana saja asal mereka tidak berhasil menemukanmu, ok?' ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan nafas yang ter engah-engah.

Baiklah, para fans itu mulai terlihat di belakang. Dan ia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke arah kanan, lalu kiri, kanan, kiri, lurus, kiri, dan kanan lagi dengan lari tercepatnya.

Luhan meraih gagang pintu di sampingnya dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang entah ruangan apa sudah tidak ia pedulikan. Yang penting ia selamat dari fans gila itu.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, nafasnya tak teratur. Berusaha rileks, masih dengan mata terpejam. Mengelus dadanya dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi leher putihnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Lay mendekat ke arah Luhan yang tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karna telah masuk dengan se enaknya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah pemuda manis di dekat pintu.

Lay memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha melihat pemuda di depannya dengan jelas, dan "Kau Top Model itu kan?"

"I-iya. Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak sengaja masuk karna sedang di kejar oleh beberapa orang" Luhan setengah membungkuk meminta maaf.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Dikejar? Kau banyak hutang?"

Dan sukses membuat Lay memukul belakang kepala Sehun "Akh! Apa-apaan kau hyung!" Sehun memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya yang tampak berdenyut nyeri.

Sementara Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Ketika Sehun menoleh, Luhan memalingkan mukanya karna malu ketahuan menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah, namamu Luhan kan?" tanya Lay

Luhan mengangguk dengan gugup karna Sehun tengah berbalik memperhatikannya.

"Sehun akan mengantarmu keluar dari ruangan ini" dan menyeringai ke arah Sehun. Lay menang. Sehun tak akan bisa menolak cara pengusiran Lay yang sangat halus ini.

Sehun mendengus pelan, dan menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari ruangan Lay.

.

Ternyata para fans masih belum puas mencari, Luhan lagi-lagi menatap horor. Menarik jas Sehun agar menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

"Tolong aku, aku sedang di kejar para fans" mohonnya dengan wajah memelas.

Sehun melihat ke segala arah, dan beberapa orang memang tengah sibuk mencari. Luhan gemetaran. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan aneh dan tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Xi Luhan...! Ayo foto bersamaaaaaa" teriakan para fans mulai terdengar, pertanda sudah semakin dekat.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas Sehun dan hampir setengah memeluknya.

Tiba tiba Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju jalan buntu dan melepaskan jasnya untuk di pakaikan pada Luhan.

Luhan tidak mengerti. Ini jalan buntu, bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Suara fans gila itu bahkan sudah sangat terdengar dengan jelas.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sehun mengangkat pinggang Luhan sedikit ke atas dan menciumi bibirnya.

Pemuda manis itu terperangah. Namun tetap berusaha bersembunyi di kepala Sehun yang membelakangi para fansnya yang sekilas melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

Ciuman itu tetap berlanjut. Sehun mengecup bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan cara bergantian dengan mata terpejam. Ini bukan ciuman pertama bagi Luhan, tapi tetap saja. Diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pemuda yang baru ia kenal, terasa entah bagaimana, namun ia menikmatinya.

.

Dilorong rumah sakit, Sehun tak berbicara satu kata pun, sementara Luhan mengikutinya dalam diam.

Baekhyun tengah berlari menuju Luhan. Hendak memarahinya sebelum menyadari keberadaan pemuda lain di sampingnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Luhan yang sedikit berantakan, juga curiga terhadap jas yang—dan menundukkan kepalanya "Apa kabar, Tn. Oh"

"Baik" Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah Luhan mengganggu harimu, Tn. Oh?"

Luhan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. 'Kau pikir aku pengganggu?'

"Ya, dia sedikit mengganggu" diliriknya ke arah Luhan yang merasa terpaku oleh Sehun yang tengah menatapnya penuh minat, bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya yang sangat datar.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

.

TBC

Review? ._.v

Next or No?._.v


	2. Chapter 2

.

**The Story**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**HunHan!**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Malam hari.

Baekhyun, Kriss, Luhan, Tao, dan Chen tengah bersantai di depan televisi dengan memakan camilan yang dibeli oleh Tao. Hanya suara dari televisi yang menghapus kesunyian di antara mereka yang sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Luhan memakan keripiknya dengan menunduk "Hei..."

Keempat temannya menoleh dan serempak bertanya "Apa?"

Pemuda manis bermarga Xi itu mengulum bibirnya sendiri "Tadi pagi seseorang telah menciumku" malu-malu Luhan mengatakan.

"Siapa?" kini keempat temannya bergerak untuk mengelilingi Luhan.

Baekhyun mengernyit "Apakah Tn. Oh?" Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kris membeo "Tn. Oh?" tiba-tiba si Wu Fan ini membayangkan Xi Luhan tengah berkencan dengan seorang ajusshi.

Luhan memeluk bungkus keripiknya sendiri, dan melihat reaksi dari teman-temannya.

"Maksudmu Sehun?" kata Tao dengan masih memakan kripiknya.

"Jadi Oh Sehun?" Kris menatap Luhan yang hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh..." Keempatnya mulai beranjak menjauhi Luhan dan mulai sibuk kembali dengan tayangan televisi.

"Kenapa kalian cuek begitu?"

"Jangan pikirkan apapun tentangnya, sudah banyak artis dan model terkenal yang ia cium seperti itu" Chen hanya menanggapi dengan malas.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangnya?!" Luhan sewot, membuang muka dan pergi ke kamarnya.

.

Luhan memeluk bantalnya dan menatap lantai.

"Oh Sehun dan presdir Kim adalah saudara kandung" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Mereka punya ayah yang berbeda?" Luhan merespon

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ibunya menikah dengan Tn. Oh ayah dari Oh Sehun setelah presdir Kim wafat -ayah dari presdir yang sekarang-"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Internet. Dan berita-berita mutakhir lainnya" Baekhyun menjawab dengan bangga.

Oh. Luhan mengangguk maklum.

"Dan entah kenapa, saat acara pemakaman suaminya, di duga Ny. Kim sedang mengandung Oh Sehun. Waktu itu usia presdir kita baru 4 tahun"

Luhan menutup mulutnya "Jadi, dia selingkuh? Bagaimana perasaan presdir Kim? (Kai) Apakah dia membenci Oh Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak tahu dan sepertinya tidak begitu. Mereka terlihat bersama dalam beberapa kesempatan."

Luhan menggigit jari telunjuknya. "Oh Sehun itu, bekerja sebagai apa?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya curinga. Luhan mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka "Aku hanya penasaran karna dia terlihat seperti orang kaya!". Baekhyun mendegus "Dia bekerja di perusahaan hotel milik ayahnya. Sebagai general manager"

"Hotel?"

"Kau pernah pergi ke hotel itu beberapa bulan yang lalu"

"Hotel Harmony, maksudmu?" mata Luhan berbinar-binar takjub.

Baekhyun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Oh Sehun itu playboy" dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tak bisa berkata apapun.

Malam itu, saat semuanya telah terlelap, Baekhyun datang ke kamarnya dan menceritakan padanya tentang siapa itu Oh Sehun, jika ditilik dari cara Baekhyun mengatakannya, semua perkataannya akan memiliki kesimpulan 'Dia itu bad boy, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya kalau tidak mau disakiti'

Luhan berjalan kearah ruang make up dengan membawa jas milik Sehun yang kemarin ia kenakan. Hari ini ia berniat mencari tahu alamat Sehun dan mengembalikannya. Kai tiba tiba berlari ke arahnya.

"Luhan..."

"Presdir Kim?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Kai mengambilnya paksa tas kardus yang di pegang Luhan "Oh Sehun?"

DEG! bagaimana dia tahu?

Tentu saja tahu, Sehun selalu memakai jas yang bermerk dan Limited Edition. Dari dulu adiknya itu tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang memiliki barang sama dengannya.

Biasanya Luhan tidak akan sewas-was ini kalau belum mendengar cerita Baekhyun semalam.

"Kau kenal dengan adikku?" Kai menatapnya curiga

'_Eh? Adik? Jadi presdir Kim mengakui adiknya?'_

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan lega yang menghampiri Luhan.

Kai menghela nafas, dan memberikan kembali jas itu. Dan tersenyum.

"Sehun ada di dekat jendela, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu jasnya kembali." Tunjuknya ke arah Sehun yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela dengan kemeja berdasi tanpa jas. Sesekali meneguk kopi sambil membaca sebuah dokumen.

"Eh?"

Kai hanya berjalan melaluinya dan menggelengkan kepala maklum.

Takut-takut Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Hingga ia putuskan untuk mengambil perhatian Sehun dengan duduk di depannya dengan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat tegang.

Luhan memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sehun yang mengangkat secangkir kopi menuju mulutnya dengan degup jantung yang tidak karuan.

"Rileks."

Tangan Luhan yang berada di bawah bangku sempat terangkat membentur bagian dalam bangku karna kaget. Ternyata Sehun tidak sepernuhnya mengabaikannya.

Leganya...' pikir Luhan.

Sehun menaruh kembali cangkir kopinya di atas meja, matanya melirik ke arah Luhan selama tiga detik sebelum kembali fokus pada dokumennya.

Luhan semakin gelisah. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara "Tn. Oh, saya ingin mengembalikan jas anda yang kemarin" sebenarnya juga hendak berterimakasih, tapi apakah yang kemarin itu juga termasuk sebuah pertolongan?

Kali ini Sehun sempurna menatapnya, membungkam mulut Luhan yang hendak kembali bicara.

Sehun tetap menatapnya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Tu-tuan Oh, saya ingin—"

Sehun sedikit tersenyum tipis. Ya, tipis sekali. Bahkan pemuda manis di depannya ini tidak menyadari senyuman itu.

"Tak perlu seformal itu padaku"

Luhan membuang nafas yang sejak tadi entah kenapa ia tahan hanya untuk mendapatkan respon dari pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin mengembalikan jasmu"

"Pakaikan."

Luhan tersenyum gugup "Baik, akan ku pakai—APA?!"

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi seperti ini '-_-'

"Lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"Ba-baiklah." Luhan dengan gugup berjalan ke arah samping Sehun, membuka jasnya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan tangan Sehun yang sudah terentang ke dalam lengan jasnya.

Sepertinya Sehun sangat menikmati kegugupan Luhan, ya. Sangat! Dan Luhan entah kenapa tidak bisa menolak permintaan itu.

Selesai.

Sehun menyuruh Luhan mendekat dengan gerakan tangannya. Luhan pun bergerak mendekat.

"Lagi"

Luhan mendekat lagi sampai wajahnya selurus dengan wajah Sehun. Dan Sehun kembali mencium bibirnya, kurang lebih sama dengan ciuman kemarin hanya saja yang barusan itu lebih singkat.

Luhan mematung dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk, sementara Sehun mulai mengemas dokumen-dokumennya di atas meja dan mengacak surai pirang Luhan sebelum pergi dengan mengucapkan "Thank's."

DEMI TUHAN DAN APAPUN YANG ADA DI DUNIA INI! LUHAN INGIN BERTERIAK SAAT INI JUGAAAAAAAAA!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana Sehun?" Kai melihat Luhan dengan aneh dan mencari-cari sang adik yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Presdir Kim..." Luhan memanggil dengan nada yang sedikit geram.

"Ya?"

'TOLONG AJARI ADIKMU UNTUK TIDAK MENCIUM ORANG LAIN DENGAN SEENAKNYA!'

"Luhan? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut "Tidak ada, permisi" dan berjalan melalui Kai yang tengah kebingungan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya seolah berpikir.

"Hah, yasudahlah" lalu melenggang pergi dan memutuskan untuk tidak perlu memikirkannya.

.

Lay menatap surat cerai itu lekat-lekat, Suho sudah menandatanganinya. Haruskah ia tandatangan juga? Tidak bisakah mereka bercerai tanpa tandatangan segala? Hal itu membuat Lay sampai berkeringat untuk menuliskan tandatangannya sendiri.

Dan pada akhirnya tidak bisa, mungkin besok saja ia tandatangani, meletakkan pulpennya dan beralih mengambil remote televisi di sampingnya.

Klik.

BREAKING NEWS

"Kim Joon Myun, atau yang sering kita kenal sebagai Suho telah sukses memecahkan sebuah kasus yang belum terpecahkan selama sepuluh tahun, dan ..." presenter wanita itu menyiarkan dengan wajah yang sangat sumingah.

Lay beralih pada foto Suho yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan salah seorang polisi militer dari layar televisi. Mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan "Chughae... hyung"

.

"Tuan?"

"Ya?" pemuda itu tampak kaget.

"Harap matikan ponsel anda ketika berada di dalam pesawat" pramugari itu nampak sedikit jengkel.

"Sebentar saja, noona." Suho berkata dengan tersenyum polos. Membuat pramugari itu sedikit merona dan memilih pergi. Yah, itu memang rencana Suho untuk membuat noona itu pergi.

Tangannya bergerak cepat mengirim pesan "Terimakasih. Aku sedang di pesawat menuju Korea, Lay... bisakah kita bertemu?" dan buru-buru mematikan ponselnya, takut pramugari tadi menegurnya kembali.

.

**TBC**

**Btw, terimakasih buat yang sudah me-review fict pertama saya di fandom ini.^^**

**Saya bahkan mikir ini cerita biasa-biasa aja:3**

**Oh ya, kalau untuk words, saya memang sengaja membuatnya kurang dari 2000 (Karna beberapa alasan, hahaha. Mungkin sudah ada beberapa orang yang tahu atau bahkan sudah lupa. Oke, forget it.)**

**Untuk scene SuLay, lanjutannya di chapter depan ya^^**

**Mind to review and review again?:3**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**The Story**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**HunHan!**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Luhan menghela nafas lelah dan melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah deretan kursi berwarna merah. Saat ini ia tengah menonton film terbarunya di bioskop bersama para fans—yang tentunya sudah di pastikan tidak akan menyubitinya sampai merah—sekaligus melakukan promosi bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Pemuda berparas manis yang akan membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut dan membuat para lelaki rela menjadi gay hanya untuk dirinya itu tampak seperti tidak begitu peduli dengan tatapan para fans yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Dua jam berlalu, ketika keluar dari ruang bioskop para wartawan mulai mengerubungi Luhan dan para pemain lainnya. Bertanya tentang ini itu dan di mintai untuk menjelaskan tentang makna dari film itu dan lain sebagainya

**.**

**BANDARA**

Sehun tengah bersandar di dekat salah satu pilar besar dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat angkuh di depan dada dan tatapan mata lurus ke arah pintu di depannya.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang di depannya.

Beberapa orang wanita tampak tengah menunjuk nunjuknya dan berbicara berbisik, sesekali tertawa girang, yang membuat Sehun membuang muka tidak peduli.

"Sehun!" Suho berteriak memanggil nama seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah menatap sebal ke arahnya.

Suho mendekat pada Sehun dengan menyeret koper tanggung berwarna hitam miliknya. Atau bisakah ia sebut milik Sehun? Karna Suho meminjamnya beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan alasan "Kopermu lebih bagus. Jadi kupinjam punyamu saja"

"Lain kali panggil Lay hyung untuk menungguimu, aku hampir mati bosan karna menunggu" Sehun menggerutu.

Di telinga Suho terdengar seperti "Lay selalu menunggumu, lain kali panggil dia untuk menungguimu di bandara" dan di mata Suho terlihat seperti Sehun tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek dan kesal. Walau yang sebenarnya sangat datar seperti tembok.

Suho mengacak surai hitam pemuda tampan di sampingnya "Bisa kau antarkan aku ke rumah sakit?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah seperti ini "-_-"

Ketika seorang Detektif Kim alias Suho mengatakan ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, itu tidak berarti bahwa ia sedang sakit. Dan kalaupun ia mengatakan sedang sakit, janganlah di percaya karna itu hanyalah alasan yang selalu ia pakai ketika kehabisan alasan lagi untuk bertemu dengan 'pujaan hatinya' yang sangat Tsundere itu.

Sehun sudah hafal diluar kepala. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menunggui mereka sambil bersandar pada pintu dan melihat drama keluarga yang entah kapan akan selesai dan berakhir. Hal semacam ini telah berlangsung selama dua tahun. Pertanyaannya adalah "Apakah mereka tidak bosan?"

Tapi beruntunglah sang ayah mengizinkannya keluar pada saat jam kantor. Kalau sampai ia dimarahi, maka sasaran (note : tersangka) utamanya adalah Kim Joon Myun alias Suho, karna dialah yang dengan se enaknya menelponnya dan mengatakan "Sehun, jemputlah hyung mu ini di bandara sekarang juga!"

.

**RUMAH SAKIT**

"Masuk" Lay hendak meluncurkan kata-kata pedasnya sebelum mengetahui bahwa Suho lah yang datang.

Suho menatapnya dan hanya tersenyum ramah. Lay tidak mengira kalau Sehun akan datang bersama 'orang ini'

Diliriknya ke belakang, tampak Sehun tengah menutup pintu dengan malas. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan entah kenapa, padahal biasanya pemuda tampan itu selalu tampil rapi setiap saat. Kemudian Lay menduga bahwa Suho lah pelakunya.

Sehun bersandar dengan angkuh, menjilat bibirnya dengan spontan "Cepat bicara, ciuman, mendesah dan lain sebagainya. Aku ingin melihat dan akan pura-pura tidak tahu setelah keluar dari ruangan ini" ucapnya cuek dengan mamasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Lay hendak melemparkan buku tebalnya ke arah Sehun sebelum Suho menahan tangannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Lay menepis tangan itu, dan meletakkan bukunya kembali. Itu adalah buku favoritenya.

Sehun memalingkan muka menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Lay yang semerah tomat. Benar-benar tsundere. 'Tipikal orang yang sangat sulit untuk di ajak ke ranjang' pikir Sehun.

Tapi beda lagi kalau Suho yang mengajaknya. Akhem!

Lay mendelik ke arah Sehun sebelum tubuh Suho menutupi pandangannya. "Ayo kita menikah" tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Lay yang menatapnya bingung. "Setelah memberiku sebuah surat cerai?"

"Itu karna kau yang memintanya waktu itu." Suho menarik Lay agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Dan kau menganggapnya seri—, maksudku, untuk apa kau mengajakku menikah lagi kalau tahu itu tidak akan mungkin?" Lay menunjuk nunjuk kepala Suho dengan jari tangan kanannya.

Suho tersenyum maklum, hendak melontarkan kata sebelum sebuah rentetan pertanyaan memotong perkataannya "Karna—"

"Apa logikamu sudah tumpul setelah memecahkan kasus itu?"

"Itu—"

"Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu membawa bocah itu ke dalam urusan kita" kali ini ia menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya sebal. Sebenarnya tatapan Lay juga tak kalah sebalnya.

Suho terdiam. Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras.

Bisakah kalian pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Suho saat ini? Ketika ia hendak bicara, pembicaraannya selalu di potong. Kesal? Tentu saja, walau dengan orang yang kita cintai sekali pun. Dengan tidak memberikan waktu untuk menjelaskan adalah hal yang sangat membuat detektif terkenal ini sedikit marah. Sedikit? Ya, sedikit. Ia tak bisa marah lebih dari ini pada pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

Suho melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan Lay. Dan perlahan melepasnya.

Lay tiba-tiba merasa kecewa entah karena apa. Sementara Sehun tampak sedang mencemoohnya melalui ekspresi muka : 'Dasar jual mahal'

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu" kata Suho tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Mungkin karna inilah kita berpisah : Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara. Kau selalu mementingkan egomu sendiri. Dan kau tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu. Sehingga sesalah apapun dirimu, pada akhirnya akulah yang akan meminta maaf. Karna aku sangat mencintaimu, dan mungkin kau tidak pernah secinta itu"

Ya, selama ini Suho berpikir bahwa Lay masih sangat mencintainya. Ia pun sama, tidak kurang, bahkan lebih. Tapi ketika berpikir kembali, sebuah pernikahan tidak akan pernah benar-benar membuat keduanya terjamin tidak akan bercerai kembali, bukan?

Setiap cinta memiliki akhir. Setiap pernikahan pasti punya potensi untuk bercerai atau berpisah. Dan setiap kasus memiliki cara untuk di pecahkan. Tapi untuk kasusnya kali ini, entah kenapa seperti lama sekali yang mau selesai dan tak kunjung menemukan titik akhir.

Suho membalikkan badannya dari Lay, membuat Sehun bisa melihat tampang Suho yang sangat menyedihkan.

_Ya, hyung yang sangat menyedihkan. Datang kemari dengan penuh semangat, lalu pulang dengan wajah kecewa. _

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Suho bertampang seperti itu, hanya saja, biasanya tidak separah ini. Mungkin pemuda bernama Lay itu sudah sangat menyinggung perasaan hyungnya ini.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan bergerak mengikuti Suho keluar tanpa menoleh ke arah Lay yang berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

.

Sehun menyetir dengan tenang, sesekali melirik ke arah Suho yang tengah menatap keluar kaca mobil. Sesekali ia berdeham, tapi sepertinya dehamannya tidak tersampaikan pada Suho yang tetap setia dengan kaca mobil milik Sehun.

"Sudah ku duga, hyung. Harusnya aku tidak menurutimu untuk menyerahkan surat cerai itu"

"Dia sendiri yang meminta" Suho menyahut dengan lemah.

"Seharusnya waktu itu kau merekamnya dan tunjukkan padanya. Ckck, keluarga yang rumit"

"Kau pikir segampang itu? kau masih bocah, tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta"

Kali ini Sehun bungkam. Suho menyeringai dan tertawa mengejek.

Satu hal, Sehun adalah sahabat sekaligus adik yang sangat ia sayangi dan orang yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dalam keadaan apapun. Walaupun Suho tahu kalau Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melucu. Hey, Sehun tak terlalu suka dengan anekdot. Baginya itu terdengar sedikit idiot (?)

Sehun berdeham lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit senyum karna Suho sudah tertawa lagi—walau terdengar seperti ingin mengajaknya berkelahi—dan menandakan bahwa suasana hati Suhoo sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika perlakuan Lay tidak mengecewakannya. Hmm. Lay benar-benar tsundere. Sekali lagi, Sehun tidak menyukainya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Suho, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Suho menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sehingga ia mengerem mendadak. Kepalanya hampir terbentur kemudi kalau saja tadi ia lupa memakai sabuk pengaman.

Seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya, Sehun membukanya "Ada apa ini? Kau kan?"

"Ya. Saya Byun Baekhyun, manajer dari Xi Luhan. Saya tidak sengaja melihat mobil anda dan maaf jika menyetop tanpa permisi. Kalau boleh, bisakah anda memberikan tumpangan? Mobil saya tiba-tiba mogok sementara Luhan harus segera melakukan pemotretan di agensi."

Suho ternganga ngeri "Hey, jangan lupa bernafas" berkata sepanjang itu tanpa bernafas, pemuda ini benar-benar punya pernafasan yang baik.

Sehun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk "Bawa dia masuk"

Baekhyun membungkuk "Terimakasih" membuka pintu mobilnya yang berada di pinggir jalan dan menyeret Luhan untuk keluar.

Sehun mengawasi gerak gerik keduanya dari kaca spion. Sedangkan Suho sibuk menatap Sehun menyelidik.

Suara pintu mobil terbuka.

"Se-sehun? Eh? Maksudku, Tn. Oh?" Luhan gelagapan di tempat duduknya. _'Dasar Baekhyun sialan, dia tidak memberitahuku kalau ini mobil Oh Sehun!'_

Suho berbalik ke belakang, menatap Luhan dengan intens. Dan membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri karna tatapan itu _'Apa aku salah masuk mobil?'_ bertanya konyol di dalam hati.

"Hyung, dia bukan penjahat..." Sehun mulai menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Tapi dia sudah mencuri, mencuri hatimu"

Kata-kata polos dari Suho itu membuat Sehun langsung menarik gasnya dengan kencang, sementara Luhan masih terpaku dengan perkataan orang asing di samping Sehun itu. Walau hampir terpental karna tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

Sementara Suho tertawa dengan keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sehun geram dan menaikkan kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Perjalanan menuju agensi membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit. Namun di menit ke lima belas, Suho meminta di turunkan di sebuah kantor khusus detektif. Katanya ingin melapor dan "Nikmati harimu adikku yang manis" tersenyum menjijikkan menurut pandagan Sehun.

Suho berjalan menjauh, memasuki pintu kantor itu.

"Pindah"

"..."

Sehun menoleh ke belakang. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya dua kali?"

"Hah? Kau bicara padaku?"

"Apa ada orang lain selain kita berdua di dalam mobil ini?" Sehun memakai nada bicara paling menyebalkan yang ia punya. Seolah-olah sedang merendahkan orang lain.

Tapi yang menjadi pikiran Luhan bukan karna nada menyebalkan itu, melainkan pada kata 'Berdua'

Berdua saja? OMG! Luhan ingin menjerit sekarang. Tapi Luhan buru-buru membuka pintu mobil dan pindah di samping Sehun sebelum pemuda itu memberinya perintah lagi dan menatapnya tajam, yang sukses membuat Luhan hampir meleleh :3.

Dan Sehun kembali menarik gas dengan cepat. Dalam hati Luhan bersyukur karna tidak lupa dengan yang namanya 'sabuk pengaman'

Perjalanan yang menempuh waktu dua puluh menit itu pun berakhir, Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus agensi.

"Eh? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Luhan bertanya saat Sehun mendahuluinya masuk kedalam Agensi.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tampang tidak suka "Tidak boleh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu" Luhan gelagapan melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat tidak mengenakkan, dan entah kenapa Luhan kecewa tanpa sebab yang jelas. Mungkin karna Sehun yang menatapnya seperti itu? Mungkin iya, atau entahlah.

Sehun mengulum bibirnya dan tersenyum miring "Aku ada urusan. Disini."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan membentuk huruf O pada bibirnya. _'Itu senyum atau bagaimana? Tidak ikhlas sama sekali'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

Luhan selesai dengan pemotretannya dan hendak keluar untuk mencari taxi sebelum ia melihat Sehun tengah bersandar pada mobilnya yang kini telah berada persis di depan Luhan yang sedang menganga.

"Tn. Oh, kau menghalangi jalan"

"Tidak jika kau segera masuk ke dalam mobil"

Luhan merasa akan terkena serangan jantung sekarang. Sejak tadi jantungnya seolah ingin melompat keluar.

"Ma-maksudmu kau ingin mengantarku pulang?"

"Karna manajermu yang memintaku. Cepat masuk."

Jawaban Sehun itu entah kenapa membuat hati Luhan berdesir kecewa.

Mobil itu meluncur dengan gagah meninggalkan agensi, selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara satu sama lain kecuali Sehun yang bertanya tentang alamat rumahnya.

Lima belas menit sampai.

Luhan turun dari mobil dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun yang hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi membawa mobilnya entah dengan kecepatan berapa.

'_Astaga, apa ia mantan pembalap?!'_ Luhan mengumpat dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Itu Oh Sehun kan?" Tao berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau tidak setuju kalau aku pulang bersamanya? Baiklah lain kali tidak akan" jawabnya malas.

Tao memanyunkan bibirnya "Bukan begitu. Tadi Baekhyun pergi dengan alasan menjemputmu"

"APA?!"

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?" Tao menjauh dari Luhan yang seperti sedang shock berat.

"Apa mobilnya tidak mogok lagi?" Luhan bertanya seperti orang bodoh yang lupa namanya sendiri.

Tao menggeleng "Setahuku tadi mobilnya bisa berjalan" katanya.

Luhan mematung.

**.**

"**Ma-maksudmu kau ingin mengantarku pulang?"**

"**Karna manajermu yang memintaku. Cepat masuk."**

.

Entah apa yang membuat Luhan tersenyum (nyengir lebar lebih tepatnya) dan membuat Tao mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan panik.

"Hun, kau tak apa? Hei, kau kenapaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

'_Dasar Oh Sehun' _tersenyum manis.

.

TBC

**Review?^^**

**Oh ya, tidak ada yang terganggu dengan gaya bahasa saya kan ya? (Kalo gitu yaudah, #plak)**

**Mohon maaf jika wordsnya mengecewakan, kali ini wordsnya sudah 2000+ (mohon di terima aja apa adanya ya, haha-_-), yang penting Sehun greget banget:3 (no nyambung)**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**The Story**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**HunHan!**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Seorang pemuda membuka pintu kamar tanpa suara. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah seorang pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur pulas di balik selimut menghadap tembok memunggungi si pembuka pintu. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memperhatikan si pemuda manis yang tampak tengah bergerak gerak tidak nyaman.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, memandang wajah tidur seorang pemuda di sampingnya.

Kedua mata yang awalnya tertutup itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka, terbelalak, antara kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai sebuah suara keluar dari mulutnya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan hendak bangkit dari tidurnya sebelum pemuda yang tiba tiba masuk ke kamarnya itu menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan di atas kepala dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk mengelus alis Luhan yang agak tebal. Perasaan Luhan adalah antara tegang, dan entah harus berekspresi seperti apa. Pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah bangun tidur seorang pemuda manis bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan merapatkan bibirnya gugup, kemudian ia merasakan sebuah kecupan halus di keningnya. Luhan terperangah.

Dan Luhan terbangun...

KRINGGGGGGGGGG KRIIIIINGGGGG

"Uwah!"

Brak!

"Sakit sekali! Aw, ugh"

Luhan mengelus pantatnya yang terasa nyeri dan memandang jengkel pada jam beker yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan kasar ia menghentikan suara berisik itu dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur. Luhan tidak mau jam bekernya rusak dan mengharuskannya untuk mengganti lagi. Lagi? Ya, entah sudah berapa kali ia merusakkan jam beker dengan alasan 'Mesin penggganggu tidur orang'

Dan mungkin jika jam beker itu bisa bicara, mungkin akan mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah 'Manusia perusak jam'

Oke, kembali kepada realita. Yang tadi itu hanya sebuah mimpi saja. Dan Luhan merasa sedikit kecewa.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak Sehun mengantarnya pulang, dan dua bulan pula ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu.

Kemana?

Itu dia pertanyaan Luhan selama dua bulan ini yang tak kunjung mendapatkan titik terang.

Pernah beberapa kali ia berniat untuk bertanya pada sang presdir perihal tentang pemuda tampan yang membuat hatinya berdebar bahkan lebih cepat dari hitungan detik itu. Tapi, apa yang ia dapatkan? Tidak ada. Luhan bukan orang yang berani, ia terlalu takut oleh aggapan sang presdir jika tiba-tiba ia bertanya. Atau mungkin ia akan menerima kalimat seperti "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang dia?" dan lain sebagainya.

Benar, Luhan terlalu gengsi. Dan sebagai seorang selebriti, ia memang sudah sangat ahli dalam menjaga image.

Tok tok tok/

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu "Han! Kau sudah bangun? Jangan lupa sarapanmu. Aku akan pergi memancing dengan Chen, Kriss, dan Tao!"

"Ya!" jawab Luhan yang tengah duduk malas di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada tepian tempat tidur.

Baekhyun menghela nafas di balik pintu "Yasudah. Oh ya, Sehun juga akan datang memancing. Selamat pagi!"

Luhan sontak menegakkan tubuhnya, apa katanya tadi? Sehun juga akan datang? Yang benar? Itu tidak bohong kan?

"Aku harus mandiiii"

Luhan segera mengambil handuk yang di gantung dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cepat, dua menit kemudian ia selesai dan membuka lemari pakaian dengan kasar.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuruni tangga dengan Chen, Kriss, dan Tao yang telah siap dengan peralatan memancingnya.

Tak lupa juga dengan jaket super tebal, karna cuaca sedang dingin dan ramalan cuaca mengatakan dalam beberapa minggu kedepan akan turun salju di langit kota Seoul.

Baekhyun dan Kris memasukkan semua peralatan pancing kedalam bagasi, sedangkan Tao dan Chen sudah duduk santai di dalam mobil, bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum miring melihat kelakuan dua orang temannya yang memang selalu bersikap se enaknya. Walau terkadang ia juga sama, haha.

Baekhyun menghidupkan mobil dan

"Aghhh kau mengagetkanku!" Chen berteriak pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil dan masuk tanpa permisi. Luhan nyengir. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kris menatap tidak suka seolah mengatakan 'Untuk apa kau ikut?' dengan nada sinis.

Sebenarnya itu adalah rencana Kris dan Baekhyun untuk mengajak Sehun memancing bersama, yang entah kenapa di terima saja oleh Sehun karna Tao yang mengajak, agar Luhan mau keluar kamar setelah seminggu lebih hanya mengurung diri di dalam apartement. Karna memang presdir Kim menyuruh Luhan untuk beristirahat sebelum melakukan syuting film terbarunya.

Kris dan Baekhyun saling pandang. Batinnya sama-sama mengatakan 'Memang bagus Luhan mau keluar, tapi kalau penyebabnya adalah Oh Sehun, itu lain lagi ceritanya' memangnya apa yang dilakukan Oh Sehun sampai-sampai seorang pemuda manis bernama Xi Luhan yang begitu diinginkan orang banyak bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sering di gosipkan dengan para wanita dan pemuda cantik papan atas?

Tao cuek cuek saja, lebih tertarik menatap kaca mobil yang memburam, sedangkan Chen masih sibuk mengomeli Luhan tentang 'ketuk dulu sebelum masuk' dan bla bla bla.

.

#Laut Seoul. Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun memarkir mobilnya saat semua penumpang telah turun dan mengambil alat pancingnya masing-masing. Terkecuali Luhan yang hanya membawa badannya sendiri.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris

"Aku mengikat tali sepatu, kenapa?"

"Bawa ini!" Kris melemparkan tas ukuran sedang yang lumayan berat ke arah Luhan yang tengah berjongkok. Mungkin bagi Kris yang punya tubuh tinggi dan berotot hal semacam tas begini tidak akan memberatkannya, tapi jelas-jelas Luhan membutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk membawa tas berat ini menuju teman-temannya yang sudah berada di dekat laut dan menata kursi dan peralatan lain. Bahkan Tao sudah mulai memancing dengan santai.

Luhan menatap kesal, udara sangat dingin dan ia hanya memakai jaket biasa. Kedua tangannya mengangkat tas itu dengan susah payah, selangkah dua langkah berjalan, tiga langkah, dan sampai kelima langkah ia baru ingat kalau tali sepatunya belum terikat dengan benar dan membuatnya menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan hendak terjatuh sebelum seseorang dengan topi baseball hitam menahan tubuhnya yang sudah miring 45 derajat.

Luhan merah padam, tangannya mencengkram tas ukuran sedang itu di depan dadanya. Oh Sehunnn!

Mereka saling pandang, nampak sangat jelas di mata Luhan raut wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Hati dan badan Luhan menghangat, padalah sebelumnya ia mengeluh kedinginan.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sehun, membantu Luhan untuk berdiri tegak. Sehun memakai jas hitam yang lumayan tebal dengan celana jeans warna senada. Tak lupa juga dengan topi baseball yang juga berwarna hitam.

'Apa dia suka warna hitam?' tanya Luhan dalam hati, namun segera menepis pikiran itu dan melirik ke arah sepatunya lalu tersenyum hambar "Bisa tolo—"

Ucapannya terhenti atau lebih tepatnya tercekat karna tiba-tiba Sehun meletakkan tas pancingnya dan berjongkok untuk mengikatkan tali sepatu Luhan dalam diam.

Angin menerpa tubuh keduanya, membuat surai pirangnya dimain mainkan oleh angin.

Luhan bungkam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hari ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya setelah dua bulan tidak mendengar kabar. Dan Sehun melakukan hal yang membuat hatinya, lagi-lagi meleleh dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun bangkit dari jongkoknya, mengambil kembali tas hitam dan mengalungkannya di bahu kanan, ia berdiri tepat di depan Luhan yang jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan dengan wajah pucat serta kedua pipi yang merona.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum miring dan memutar topinya menjadi terbalik, membuat Luhan semakin jelas untuk memandang wajah tampan yang selama dua bulan ini hilang kabar.

Kedua pipi itu malah semakin merona.

Dan senyuman Sehun malah semakin lebar (walau sedikit, dan walau tidak terlalu tampak kalau itu adalah sebuah senyuman)

"Ayo" Sehun membalik badannya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mengikutinya dengan gerakan tangan di belakang kepala yang menurut Luhan 'itu keren sekali' padahal itu biasa-biasa saja.

Tao menoleh pada dua orang pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sehun, kau lama sekali"

"Maaf, barusan aku sedang menolong seorang anak untuk mengikatkan tali sepatunya" jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sudah keluar asap dari kepalanya.

Baekhyun menoleh "Oh, kau datang. Tak apa kan jika aku memanggilmu Sehun?" menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja" kata Sehun, menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Deal!"

Sehun membuka tas besarnya, mengeluarkan kursi lipat dan mengambil tempat di samping Tao. Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berada di sampingnya "Ohh, kau datang?"

"Ya, kau senang?"

"Hahahaha" Kris tertawa di tengah memancingnya. "Biasa saja" katanya dengan nada datar. Membuat Sehun menatapnya sedikit jengkel.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka tampak begitu akrab?" Luhan meletakkan tas berat itu di samping Chen yang mengerutkan dahi karna tak kunjung mendapatkan ikan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka satu kelas saat sekolah menengah atas. Maklum saja kau tidak tahu, waktu itu kau belum mengenal kami" tutur Chen dengan nada cuek.

Luhan hanya menatap ketiganya yang tengah bergurau kecil, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun tertawa seperti itu.

Memang benar, Luhan baru empat tahun bergabung dengan Kris dan Tao. Itupun karna Baekhyun adalah managernya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama saja. Karna memang pada waktu itu Luhan tidak terlalu banyak mengenal orang-orang yang ada di Korea.

Kris dan Chen pamit ke kamar mandi setelah mendapatkan dua tangkapan ikan berukuran sedang.

Apa mereka akan kencing bersama? Tentu saja tidak! Mereka hanya satu rute saja, ingat!

Baekhyun entah bagaimana sudah berada jauh dari kursinya, sepertinya hasil tangkapannya lumayan berat dan mengharuskannya untuk menarik lebih kuat dan mengikuti arah ikan mengamuk.

Tao memutuskan untuk pindah tempat setelah lima belas menit tidak mendapatkan apapun, dia bilang jika berada di dekat Sehun, ikan-ikan tidak mau datang. Tapi kalau pergi hangout bersama Sehun, pasti banyak gadis yang akan datang mengerubunginya.

Luhan melihat Sehun tengah melengos, di rasa lucu, iapun tertawa kecil. Membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau mau mencoba?"

Tawa Luhan terhenti "Hah?"

"Kau mau mencoba memancing? Kudengar kau hanya tertawa saja sejak tadi" Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk mendekat melalui gerakan matanya.

Luhan mau tidak mau menurut, karna dia memang sesungguhnya mau mau saja jika itu Sehun.

"Kau pernah memancing sebelumnya kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan gugup.

Sehun menghela nafas "Pegang pancingannya." Luhan menurut, mengambil alat pancing itu dari tangan Sehun. Hal pertama yang Luhan pikirkan adalah 'Wah, ini pasti sangat mahal'

Sehun memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya "Relax-kan pergelagan tanganmu"

".. pegang polenya dengan ringan.."

Luhan menurut.

"Bagus, aku akan membantu memegangnya saat ikan menggingit"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Kini punggung Luhan menempel pada dada Sehun, seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan.

Menelan ludah, Luhan mengikuti arahan Sehun dan melemparkan kail ke laut "Seperti ini?"

"Hm"

"Woahh.. ada yang bergerak-gerak di ujung sana!" tunjuknya.

"Hei, jangan lepaskan pancingannya!" Sehun menempelkan kembali tangan Luhan pada polenya.

"Ma-maaf" Luhan meminta maaf dengan rona merah di pipinya. Kenapa harus minta maaf dan merona segala?

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan menariknya bersama-sama" Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan yang tengah menelan ludah gugup.

"Satu..."

"Dua.." Sehun mengelus tangan mulus Luhan agar tidak gugup dan sedikit rileks.

"Tiga.." keduanya menarik secara bersamaan dan muncul ikan di atas permukaan.

"Tarik terus" perintah Sehun.

"Wooahhh" Luhan takjub atas apa yang ia dapat. Pertama kali memancing, langsung mendapatkan ikan dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit.

Tao menoleh dan berlari ke arah Sehun dan Luhan "Tidak adil... aku bahkan belum dapat satupun"

"Sebaiknya kau lebih banyak berusaha" kata Chen yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat mereka bersama Kris yang tengah menelpon seseorang. Mungkin sebentar lagi di Wu Fan itu akan pamit karna ada urusan mendadak.

Dan ternyata benar.

Kris meninggalkan episode memancing begitu saja dan pergi bersama Baekhyun. Karna Kris tidak bisa menyetir.

Tao dan Chen tengah membereskan alat pancing mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian bisa pulang denganku" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan, Tao dan Chen.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Apa itu hanya trikmu untuk mendapat perhatian Luhan?" tanya Chen dengan sinis.

Luhan menganga, hendak bicara sebelum Sehun seilas menatapnya dan berkata "Kalau aku bilang iya, kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Chen yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sangat shock. Tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan seterus terang itu.

Tao melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, sepertinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Lalu Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lelah "Ayo pulang" menarik lengan Sehun agar menjauh dari Chen.

Luhan menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Chen ogah-ogahan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak ada yang berani duduk di samping Sehun kecuali Tao.

Perjalanan pulang menjadi hening, dengan timba yang di penuhi oleh ikan.

.

.

.

Sehari kemudian..

Kris, Tao, Chen, dan Baekhyun tengah mengerutkan dahinya. Saling melontarkan tatapan bingung satu sama lain. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di depan pintu kamar seorang pemuda manis bernama Xi Luhan yang telah tinggal bersama sejak awal kuliah, bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah banyak yang mendapat pekerjaan.

Pasalnya, dalam kamar itu muncul suara-suara aneh seperti suara tawa, cekikikan kecil, suara-suara gemas dan lain-lain. Membuat ke empatnya memasang ekspresi tanya.

"Aku kira dia mulai gila" Tao menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

Kris memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa karna pengakuan blak blakan Sehun kemarin?" tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri, lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah gumaman. Yang membuat Kris dan Baekhyun ber "HAAAAHH?!" secara bersamaan

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Luhan keluar dengan tampang kesal "Berisik!"

Kris dan Chen bergerak menjauh, sementara Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan kedip kedipan matanya.

Tao masuk ke kamar Luhan tanpa permisi. Mencari-cari apa gerangan yang Luhan lakukan selama di dalam kamar.

"Apa yang Sehun katakan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Diikuti anggukan antusias dari si Wu Fan di sampingnya.

Luhan hendak menampis pertanyaan itu sebelum Tao berteriak ke arahnya "Han, kau browsing tentang Sehun?"

'_Kapan dia masuk?' _buru-buru Luhan menyeret Tao keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, tak lupa ia kunci dan meng-gemboknya sekalian.

"Berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain!"

"Dia jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun, menurutmu tak apa?" Chen tampak sedikit berpikir.

"Kupikir tak apa. Oh Sehun itu tidak seburuk yang banyak orang pikir. Mungkin salah satu keburukan mutlaknya adalah karna ia terlalu tampan"

Tao merangkul bahu Chen, lalu Chen merangkul bahu Kris dengan malas. Dan ketiganya berjalan sambil merangkul menuruni tangga yang cukup lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun memandang ketiganya dengan jengkel. Maaf ya Baek, kau tidak muat jika harus ikutan :v

'_Mau bagaimana lagi' _gumam sang manajer dalam hati.

#Hotel Harmony.

.

Terdengar bunyi bel dua kali.

Suho membuka pintu dan Lay tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Hai semua ._.v**


	5. Chapter 5

.

**The Story**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**HunHan!**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Sejam yang lalu.

"Dokter Lay? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda pada Lay yang sedang menuangkan air hangat dari teko kedalam gelas sambil melamun.

Lay sedikit terlonjak kaget dan segera meletakkan tekonya di atas meja karna air dalam gelasnya sudah hampir penuh. "Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja. Dokter Park"

Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu mendekat kearah Lay dan menyentuh keningnya lalu perlahan menjauh "Kau tampak pucat, sebaiknya istirahat saja. Atau mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" tawarnya.

Lay hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tak punya alasan yang tepat untuk meminta bantuan pada seorang dokter magang seperti Park Chanyeol. Terkesan angkuh memang, tapi ia memiliki tubuh yang sangat sensitif dan mudah terluka. Jadi ia merasa lebih aman jika merawat dirinya sendiri. Begitu.

Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Lay memotongnya dan pamit untuk pergi ke toilet dan meyuruh Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan prakteknya.

Lay membersihkan wajahnya dengan air, sesekali berhenti untuk melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Lay menyentuh kedua pipinya bergantian dan mengusap lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya dengan tetesan air.

Sudah berminggu-minggu terlewatkan sejak terakhir kali Suho datang menemuinya, dan ia tahu iu bukan pertemuan yang bagus.

"Haruskah aku meminta maaf?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan memutar kran agar air berhenti mengalir.

Lay baru saja hendak masuk kembali ke ruangannya sebelum ponselnya bergetar dari saku jasnya dan tertera nama Oh Sehun dari layar posel datar itu, dengan gerakan lambat dan malas, pemuda dengan nama asli Zhang Yi Xing itu menekan tombol terima.

"APA?!"

Diujung sana Sehun sudah melakukan antisipasi dengan menutup telinganya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai menang.

"Lay-hyung, aku ingin memberikan informasi yang sangat mengejutkan padamu" Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya.

"Cepat katakan ada apa, aku sedang sibuk!" Lay menuntut dengan tegas.

Sehun berdeham, tujuannya menelpon Lay adalah untuk menertawakan Suho bersama-sama, tapi ternyata Lay merespon berbeda.

"Suho-hyung tertabrak—"

"Hah? APA?! Ada apa ini?!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi bingung "Hei tunggu dulu aku belum selesai bica—"

"Persetan! Sekarang dia dimana!?"

Ibarat sedang berada dalam satu ruangan, Sehun merasa Lay sudah mencekiknya sekarang juga. Dengan terpaksa ia menjawab "Dihotelku kamar no 405"

Dan Lay langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk meneruskan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

Sehun menatap datar layar ponselnya "Haruskah aku mengirim pesan kalau Suho-hyung tertabrak kucing dan terjatuh di jalan?" bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan intonasi yang tak kalah datar dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sekali lagi, niat awal Sehun adalah untuk menertawakan Suho bersama-sama dengan Lay. Karna biasanya mereka berdua kompak sekali jika melihat Suho tampak begitu memalukan.

Sehun kembali menatap layar posselnya yang berdering

'Kai is calling...'

Terima/ "Halo?"

#Hotel Harmony.

.

Terdengar bunyi bel dua kali.

Suho membuka pintu dan Lay tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Lay?" Suho membelalakkan matanya, pikirannya bertanya "Apa yang terjadi?"

Lay menyentuh kedua pipinya "Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang luka kan?" lalu kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

Suho dapat merasakan Lay tengah menangis, air matanya membasahi kemeja yang Suho kenakan. Tangannya patah-patah membalas pelukan Lay yang masih mengenakan jas dokternya, kemudian mengelus pundaknya pelan.

Lay menjadi orang pertama yang melepas pelukan, membuat Suho dapat melihat wajah khawatir Lay dan mengusap air matanya

Suho menarik Lay agar masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar hotelnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Bukannya kau kecelakaan?"

Suho mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti "Kecelakaan apa?"

Kali ini giliran Lay yang mengerutkan dahinya "Sehun bilang kau tadi tertabrak"

Suho merona malu sekilas, lalu kembali bertampang biasa "Oooohh, tadi aku tertabrak kucing saat di jalan"

Suho melewati kalimat : _"dan aku terjatuh lalu Sehun menertawakanku dari dalam mobil"_

Lay langsung bungkam seribu bahasa dan berniat untuk membunuh Sehun detik ini juga!

"Kalau begitu aku pulang"

Suho mencegah gerakan Lay dan menarik lehernya agar mendekat. Suho mengecup bibirnya sekali. Menunggu penolakan dari Lay yang tak kunjung di dapat, Suho memutuskan untuk menciumnya kembali. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi sebelum tangan Lay menghetikan gerakan bibirnya.

"Apa Sehun mengajarimu cara seperti ini?" Lay menatap cemooh ke arah Suho yang senyam senyum sendiri dan menggeleng kecil lalu kembali menciumi Lay sampai kehabisan nafas.

.

.

Luhan sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari mobil Baekhyun, hari ini ia telat menuju agensi karna semalam ia tak bisa tidur karna nama Sehun yang selalu saja mengganggu tidurnya. Sampai-sampai ia harus menghitung "1 Sehun, 2 Sehun, 3 Sehun, 4 Sehun, 5 Sehun, 6 Sehun,..." dan seterusnya, barulah ia bisa tidur.

Sehun mungkin memang bukan tipe orang yang akan jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Luhan merasa digantungkan.

Pun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau pemuda manis berdarah campuran Cina-Korea bernama Xi Luhan telah jatuh cinta pada sosok pemuda tampan dengan nama panggilan Oh Sehun.

Heiiii... Love is happens to you...! kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta (walau kita adalah orang yang sangat pemilih sekalipun)

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering sekali berpapasan dengan Sehun di kantor agensi, tidak heran karna Sehun adalah adik dari sang presdir. Dan itu juga mempermudah Luhan untuk melihatnya setiap hari, kecuali hari minggu. Dan ia penasaran sekali dengan apa yang sering Sehun lakukan dihari minggu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya lagi sejak kejadian pengembalian jas waktu itu. Luhan agak sedikit kecewa, ia sudah seperti seorang vampire yang kekurangan asupan darah.

Hei Sehun! Dia benar-benar ingin dicium!

Tapi Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan bibir tipis yang membentuk garis lurus 'Ah padahal dia akan sangat tampan sekali jika sedang terseyum' pikir Luhan

Sehun hanya berlalu melewatinya. Dan pemuda itu hanya melirik Luhan sekilas, hati Luhan mencelos! Kakinya menghentak lantai dengan kasar, matanya tak sengaja menemukan selembar tisu jatuh didekat kakinya dan menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. (note : Padahal itu hanya sebuah tisu)

PLAK!

Luhan menganga, lalu meutup mulut menahan suara yang memang sudah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Sebenarnya Luhan hendak tertawa, namun urung, jadilah ia tetap menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Mungkin tendangan Luhan sangat/terlalu kuat sehingga sebelah sepatunya terlepas dari kaki kanannya dan mengenai belakang kepala Sehun yang langsung menoleh dan menenteng sepatu cats merah milik Luhan yang telah lancang membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Luhan masih setia dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat "Maaf, Sehun" ia meminta maaf dengan suara takut.

Sehun menatap Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan berhenti tepat pada kaki kanannya yang hanya beralaskan kaos kaki putih. Yang di tatap sudah sangat was-was. Apakah Sehun akan marah atau malah menambah kesan buruk terhadap dirinya di mata Sehun? Wahh, maka itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Sebagian dari mereka adalah para model, aktor dan aktris dengan masing-masing manajernya dan juga beberapa wartawan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi menatap Luhan yang hanya menunduk. Seolah-olah Sehun akan memakannya jika Luhan berani mendongak.

Pemuda tampan berjas abu-abu itu mengangkat sepatu Luhan setinggi dada. Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Kira-kira apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? "Apa dia akan memukulku dengan sepatu?" pikirnya negatif.

Sehun sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat ukuran sepatu Luhan. Lalu mengangguk cuek dan berjongkok di depan Luhan.

Dejavu?

"Angkat kakimu!" titah Sehun pada Luhan yang hanya menurut saja seperti orang idiot.

Luhan ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Apa yang Sehun lakukan?! (Tentu saja memakaikan sepatumu). Astaga, Luhan benar-benar senang sekaligus malu.

"Hei! Lihat mereka~!" para wartawan menunjuk-nunjuk antusias, buru-buru mengambil gambar dari segala arah, medapatkan apa yang mereka bisa dapatkan. Sebuah foto. Memang sudah tugas wartawan untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan 'kan?

Luhan baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian setelah Sehun selesai menalikan sepatunya dengan rapi dan kembali berdiri. Luhan mendadak pucat pasi.

Sehun mendadak sedikit cemberut, bibirnya membentuk garis lengkung kebawah.

"Kau kenapa?"

Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan mencengkram jasnya, lalu berbisik pelan "Wartawan mengambil foto kita"

Sehun nampak sedikit jengah dan menarik Luhan menjauh dari kamera-kamera tersembunyi yang mencoba untuk meliput mereka secara diam-diam.

"Kita mau kemana?" Luhan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karna Sehun menariknya begitu cepat.

"Pergi"

Luhan shock. Pergi? Pergi kemana? Ia sudah ada janji untuk melakukan pemotretan hari ini dan Sehun seenak jidatnya membawanya pergi?

"Tu-tunggu, aku sedang ada jadwal pemotretan" Luhan sekuat tenaga menghentikan langkah Sehun yang hendak sampai dekat parkiran.

"Dimana?"

Pemuda manis bermarga Xi itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "Hah? Oh, aku tidak tahu. Aku belum bertanya pada Baekhyun"

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit kesal.

Luhan memalingkan muka, di tatap seperti itu membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Kau akan jadi model utama untuk promosi hotelku mulai dari sekarang, aku sudah mendapatkan kontraknya" Sehun memberikan sebuah map kontrak kerja selama satu tahun. "Jadi, mulai sekarang kau bekerja untukku."

Memang benar, ia telah melakukan sebuah kesepakatan dengan Kai, karna itulah setiap hari ia harus bolak-balik dari hotel ke agensi hanya untuk mengurusi masalah kontrak kerja yang di rasa Kai memang berniat untuk menyulitkannya.

"Kalau kau menginginkan Luhan untuk dijadikan model hotelmu, maka kau harus berusaha lebih keras. Do more!" itu yang dikatakan Kai dengan nada sing a song ketika Sehun menyampaikan keinginannya.

Luhan tertawa hambar menatap map di tangannya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu menahu sebelumnya. Mungkin Baekhyun telah berkali-kali ingin membicarakan hal ini tapi Luhan malah menolak dengan mengatakan "Aku malas. Terserah kau saja"

"Begitu ya?" pada akhirnya dua kata dengan tanda tanya itulah yang ia lontarkan pada pemuda bernama Oh Sehun yang tengah memandanginya. (ini kenyataan, Luhan tidak GR)

Sehun mengambil kembali map itu dan menyuruh Luhan untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan, salju mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit, membasahi jalanan beraspal dengan lelehan es. Sehun menghidupkan penghangat didalam mobil ketika melihat tubuh Luhan yang setengah menggigil dan setengah sok kuat.

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih fokus meyetir.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan cengo "Hah?"

Sehun menjawab dengan malas "Ada apa kau memandangiku seperti itu"

Pemuda manis itu sontak merona "A-aku hanya memandang jalanan di sebelahmu!"

"Ck, kenapa kau harus marah" Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah seringai jahil

"A-aku tidak marah, itu hanya spontan saja" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lampu merah "H-hei berhenti!" perintah Luhan pada Sehun yang entah sadar atau tidak dengan rambu lalu lintas didepannya

Sehun memandang ke arah Luhan di sampingnya, wajah tampan itu tampak sedikit cemberut dan mecodongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda manis bernama Luhan yang wajahnya sudah bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dengan helaan nafas Sehun di lehernya.

"Lain kali pakai sabuk pengamanmu atau aku yang akan memakaikannya"

Kali ini mereka saling tatap, mata sebening lautan itu menatap penasaran pada mata Sehun yang entah kenapa seperti memancarkan kehangatan untuknya. 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, Luhan bukan lagi merasakan kehangatan, ia mulai kepanasan. Keringat sedikit demi sedikit membasahi tubuhnya.

Sehun angkat tangan, mengusap pipi putih Luhan yang sedikit merona karna malu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"K-kau terlalu dekat." Luhan berusaha berpaling namun tangan Sehun memaksanya untuk tidak bergerak, dan ia hanya bisa mematung dengan menatap Sehun yang entah kenapa malah semakin mendekat.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Nah, pertanyaan itu, adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa Luhan jawab dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya ia tak sepenuhnya menolak, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya menerima perlakuan Sehun saat ini.

Tidakkah Sehun tahu kalau jantungnya berdetak cepat seolah sedang dikejar anjing gila?

Luhan hendak menepis tangan Sehun dengan halus sebelum Sehun memposisikan tangan Luhan untuk melingkar pada lehernya.

Sehun menarik leher Luhan dengan lembut dan mencium bibirnya. Mengulum kedua belahan bibir itu hingga terbuka, Sehun menghisap oksigen di dalam mulut Luhan dan melumatnya dengan perlahan lalu sedikit demi sedikit meningkatkan temponya.

Luhan hampir terengah sebelum Sehun melepaskan cumbuannya dan melanjutkannya lagi dengan tempo hisapan yang lebih cepat. Luhan ingin menjerit sekarang juga, ia benar-benar tidak berdaya dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan meremas surai hitam Sehun agar menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang menjalar dalam dirinya.

Tidak seperti Sehun biasanya yang hanya akan sekedar menempel dan sedikit menggerakkan bibir ketika menciumnya, kali ini Sehun seperti sedang melepaskan semua hasrat yang selama ini ia tahan.

Sehun mulai menjauhkan diri di tengah saliva yang menyatukan keduanya. Sehun menjilat saliva di sudut bibir Luhan yang sedikit menganga dengan bibir setengah bengkak.

"Mau lanjut, atau tidak?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sensual

Luhan tambah merona merah, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan berpaling dari tatapan Sehun "Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" pemuda itu menjerit histeris karna malu.

Sehun tertawa kecil dan melirik sekitarnya.

WAW, antrian di belakang panjang sekali.

Bunyi klakson dimana-mana berusaha menyadarkan pemilik mobil yang menjadi penyebab kemacetan mendadak.

Dan Sehun segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Luhan belum mau menatap Sehun.

'Ya tuhan, aku malu sekali'

Sedangkan Sehun hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas dan mengetik sebuah pesan dengan tangan sebelah "I Got Him, Hyung!"

.

.

TBC

.

Halo hai semua xD

Updatenya lama ya? Haha

Akhir akhir ini saya sedang diburu oleh banyak tugas, jadi tidak sempat menulis ff.

Saya pun saat ini sedang punya ide baru untuk fanfic HunHan3

Oke sekian dari saya, mind to review? Arigato~~~~ ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**The Story**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**HunHan!**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini" Sehun membuka pintu kamar hotel nomor 222 yang tampak lebih luas dari yang lain dan menyuruh Luhan untuk segera masuk.

"Ma-maksudmu aku tidak akan kembali ke apartemenku, begitu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tampang tidak berminat untuk bicara "Tidak selama kontrak kita berlangsung"

Luhan mendengarnya bagaikan sebuah vonis hukuman dari seorang hakim. "Ta-tapi aku takut tinggal sendirian"

Kalimat Luhan itu membuat wajah masam Sehun berubah menjadi agak sedikit lebih cerah, entah kenapa. Sehun menampakkan sebuah senyum pengertian "Akan kutemani" tawarnya.

"Ha-hah?"

"Tidak mau? Yasudah" Sehun hendak melangkah pergi sebelum Luhan menarik lengan jasnya dengan gaya malu tapi mau. "Si-siapa yang bilang tidak mau?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu sedangkan Sehun tersenyum miring dan mengacak surai pirang Luhan di depannya dengan gemas sekaligus lembut.

"Luhan..."

Merasa namanya di panggil, Luhan pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Jarang jarang ia mendengar Sehun menyebut nama orang lain. "Ya?"

Pemuda tampan itu tampak sedikit berusaha untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya yang datang tiba-tiba. Seorang Oh Sehun memang bukan tipe orang yang akan jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, tapi detik ini juga, ia ingin Luhan mengetahui semuanya.

Sehun hendak mengatakan : "Aku menyu-" Dan terpotong oleh bunyi dering ponselnya sendiri.

Luhan berkedip.

Sehun memutar badannya dengan geraman kesal dan mengambil ponselnya dalam saku jas. Luhan memandang tidak mengerti 'Apanya yang menyu?'

'Apa Sehun ingin mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang penyu?'

Lalu Luhan membayangkan Sehun menjadi penyu raksasa yang menciumi bibirnya saat di pantai. Luhan berjengit ngeri. Luhan benar-benar tidak menyukai Sehun yang menjadi seekor penyu.

Pemikiran macam apa itu?

.

Sehun tiba tiba membalikkan badannya pada Luhan yang sedikit agak kaget.

"Aku tiba-tiba sedang ada urusan. Kau masuklah kedalam. Barang-barangmu sudah ada disana"

"Aku pergi dulu" Sehun menepuk leher Luhan dengan lembut. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengulum senyuman. Sehun menunjuk dengan lirikan mata yang di ikuti oleh pandangan Luhan yang kemudian hanya mengangguk dan mengamati punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauh memasuki lift.

Meski ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang barang barangnya, namun urung. Tampang Sehun seolah mengatakan "Aku Sedang Sibuk"

.

.

Luhan menutup pintu hotelnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Ia bahagia sekali jika memang Sehun akan tinggal bersamanya. Tapi... Luhan menganga menatap tempat tidur yang hanya ada satu. Ukurannya memang cukup besar untuk dua orang. Tapi... 'Apa aku juga akan tidur bersama?' Pikirannya sendiri membuat wajahnya tiba tiba merona. Membayangkan wajah tidur Sehun dan wajah Sehun ketika bangun tidur... Luhan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, berusaha mengusir pikiran pikiran aneh dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah.. aku hanya harus membereskan barang barang yang tersisa"

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda berdiri saling berhadap hadapan di sebuah ruangan di dalam kafe, tepatnya di dalam dapur "Kau menelponku hanya karna urusan ini?" Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut denyut karna marah, tangan kanannya sedikit meremas lembaran kertas yang disatukan dengan penjepit kertas warna hitam.

Pemuda itu cemberut, membalas kekesalan Sehun "Kau tak perlu marah, kan!"

"Gara gara kau, aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk-"

"Untuk apa? Kau mengencani seseorang lagi?" (Seorang pemuda, lebih tepatnya.)

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah pemuda di depannya. Ia menyerah. "Apa hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi tidak berminat.

Pemuda itu menatap dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca "Ya, bukankah karna itu kita putus?" lalu tersenyum mencemooh ke arah Sehun yang hendak menguap namun urung.

Dan entah kenapa Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aktingmu sudah semakin bagus, Kyungsoo"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum girang. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi dalam naskah ini tidak ada kalimat : "Gara gara kau, aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk-" Seharusnya : "Aku ingin pergi sekarang!" Kyungsoo mempraktekkan di depan Sehun yang hanya menganga tidak percaya. Setahuku aku mengatakan hal yang benar, gumamnya.

"Benarkah?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya dan kembali membaca naskah yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ah benar, yang tadi memang sedikit melenceng"

"Memangnya kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi super penasaran dan ingin tahunya.

"Rahasia"

"Dasar bocah" Kyungsoo membuang muka. Dan Sehun sempat berpikir "Heiii, siapa yang kelakuannya lebih mirip seperti bocah disini?"

"Kudengar kau akan membuat single terbaru. Lalu untuk apa kau belajar akting?" tanya Sehun

Kyungsoo tiba tiba diam.

"Ada apa?" lagi-lagi Sehun bertanya.

"Aku belum membicarakannya dengan Kai" wajahnya kembali cemberut seperti tadi. Sehun mengacak belakang rambutnya. Kyungsoo mulai tidak nyambung. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi penasarannya, lalu sekarang berubah menjadi begitu menyedihkan hanya karna seorang pemuda bernama Kai.

"Masih banyak agensi yang menginginkanmu. Kenapa harus repot-repot dengan Kai-hyung—" ucapannya terhenti dengan ekspresi takut melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tajam "—Kau harus membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya" lanjut Sehun pada akhirnya dengan helaan nafas berat sambil mengetik sesuatu dari ponselnya.

Kyungsoo menatap datar ke arah lantai di bawahnya. "Apakah harus?"

"Hm." Ponsel Sehun bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Kai-hyung. Kau bisa menemuinya setelah jam makan siang" tunjuknya ke arah ponsel di tangannya.

"Terimakasih!" Kyungsoo melompat bahagia dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dengan erat. Sehun ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan calon kakak iparnya ini.

'Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan Kai-hyung. Asal kau bahagia itu sudah cukup' Sehun membatin dengan lengkungan senyum di bibirnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu senang.

.

.

Ting tong!

Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu, memutar kenop dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Anda... detektif itu kan?" Luhan ingat betul ketika ia melihat siaran tentang detektif Kim Joon Myun di televisi. Dan beberapa waktu lalu saat Baekhyun menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun, orang di depannya ini adalah yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Dia mencuri hatimu" yang sukses membuat Luhan memikirkannya sepanjang malam.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali dan mengangguk "Ohh kau Luhan kan?"

Luhan mengangguk

"Apa Sehun ada di dalam?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Kali ini Luhan ragu untuk menganggukkan kepala. Namun pada akhirnya ia membukakan pintu dengan lebar menyuruh Suho untuk masuk.

.

Luhan membawakan secangkir kopi di atas nampan dan meletakkannya di meja dekat Suho duduk. "Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan

Suho meminum kopinya dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Aneh, yang Suho tau, kamar hotel ini memang khusus milik Sehun. Lalu kenapa yang ia temukan adalah seorang Xi Luhan? Aneh memang, tapi Suho mengerti dengan aksi modus juniornya. Suho berdeham lalu meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja kembali. "Aku ada janji dengan Sehun, dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini"

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti, awalnya ia sedikit curiga, namun tampang Suho tidak menandakan bahwa dia orang jahat. Jadi ia putuskan untuk percaya saja. Tidak tahu saja kalau saat ini suho sedang berbohong ketika mengatakan Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disini.

"Hmm bolehkan aku bertanya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Boleh saja"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Teman baik" Luhan hanya ber oohhhhh. Namun ekspresinya seolah mengatakan "apa benar?"

"Apa kau mengira aku kakaknya?" Tanya Suho dengan gelak tawa Luhan tertawa canggung 'Apanya yang lucu' desisnya di dalam hati.

.

Suho melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dan berdiri "Aku ada janji dengan klien hari ini. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Sehun. Tolong sampaikan padanya" ia menyerahkan sebuah undangan berdesain putih ke tangan Luhan.

Undangan Pernikahan?

"Anda akan menikah?"

"Ya, kau bisa datang bersama Sehun nantinya" Suho mengedipkan mata sebelum pergi. Luhan terpana sejenak.

Suho yakin kalau Lay tahu, Lay pasti akan langsung membatalkan pernikahan itu tanpa ampun.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar hotelnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Luhan mengenakan piama tidurnya seperti biasa. Tidak lupa dengan menggosok gigi, mencuci muka, tangan, dan kakinya sebelum tidur. Tapi ia benar benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun.

"Apa kau sedang menyetrika sesuatu?" Nada suara yang mencemooh itu tiba tiba membuat Luhan berhenti dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Sehun?" Pemuda tampan itu mengendikkan bahu dengan menenteng sesuatu di tangan kirinya

"Aku pulang"

.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Luhan berharap yang Sehun bawa adalah sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Karna selain karna menunggu Sehun pulang, yang menyebabkan Luhan tidak bisa tidur adalah karna lapar.

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas dan meletakkan tas kotak itu di atas meja, lalu melepas jasnya dan melipat kedua lengan kemejanya sampai ke atas siku. "Makanlah. Itu ayam goreng" Karna Sehun tahu Luhan belum memakan apapun sejak tadi. Dan ia berani bertaruh kalau Luhan tidak menelpon layanan service untuk makanan.

Luhan duduk di atas lantai saat Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Tapi ini tidak terlihat seperti ayam goreng" tunjuk Luhan pada tas kotak berwarna silver itu. Luhan berpikir seharusnya ada gambar ayam di sisi-sisinya. Atau stiker?

"Buka saja. Aku mendapatkannya dari toko seorang teman" ucap Sehun dengan malas. Luhan memilih untuk membuka kotak itu dengan segera dan terkejut ketika melihat isinya. 'Woooaaahh ini benar-benar ayam goreng.' Batinnya berseru riang dan memakan semuanya dalam diam.

Sehun mengintip dengan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa jam kemudian yang sama sekali tidak terasa, Sehun membuka matanya dengan kaget. Ia sempat tertidur. Sehun menatap di bawahnya dan terlihat Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang bertumpu di atas meja. Sepertinya kekenyangan karna ketika Sehun menengok ke arah kotak silver sudah tidak ada ayam goreng yang tersisa.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan menyentuh surai pirang itu dengan pelan. Di sungkirkannya poni yang mengganggu dan mengecup kening itu dengan sayang. Tersenyum lembut sesekali.

Awalnya Sehun hanya berniat untuk mengecup kening itu, tidak lebih. Namun pada akhirnya ia juga mengecup bibir manis itu perlahan. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan Luhan mengerang kecil dalam tidurnya. Itu sudah menjadi tanda kalau Sehun memang harus benar benar berhenti.

Hun, hun, berhenti hun!

Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan pelan dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Luhan tertidur dengan lelap di atas tempat tidur. Jika sebelumnya Luhan tidak bisa tidur karna lapar, sepertinya sekarang Sehun yang tidak bisa tidur karna errrr.

Yah, ini adalah gejala normal ketika orang yang kau sukai berada di dalam kamarmu. Terlelap tidak berdaya dengan sensasi tertentu yang menggelitik di dalam perut.

Dengar, Luhan. Sehun itu menyukaimu. Sebelum dan sesudah bangun tidur!

Benar, sepertinya Sehun sedikit terangsang entah bagaimana. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mandi agar pikirannya menjadi jernih kembali.

"Mandi! Mandi!" ucapnya untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

.

Udara mendingin dan butiran putih berjatuhan dari langit, orang orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian super tebal dengan payung yang melindungi kepala. Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambut salju turun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak baik bermain salju saat musim dingin" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, lalu melemparkan sebuah senyuman hangat. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum dan menatap Kai seolah sedang mengatakan : "Bisakah kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?"

Kai mengambil alih payung di tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam payung di tangan kiri serta tangan mungil Kyungsoo di tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Aku pikir kau sibuk sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu" Keduanya tengah berjalan di tengah salju yang turun di atas payung mereka. Kai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya "Aku takut" ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kai mengatakan bahwa ia takut. Beberapa tahun lalu Kai mengatakan kalau dia takut Sehun membencinya karna, kau tahu? Dulu mereka menyukai orang yang sama.

Kyungsoo, adalah orang yang berada di tengah mereka berdua.

Itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tidak nyaman dan menambahi bahwa adik seimut Sehun tidak akan mungkin bisa membenci kakak setampan dirinya. Kyungsoo merasa itu akan baik baik saja selama hubungan Kai dan Sehun tetap baik seperti biasa.

"Aku takut... Sehun selalu hidup sendirian. Kau tahu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sepertinya Kai akan memasuki sesi curhatannya

"Dia selalu, menutup diri terhadap orang orang di sekitarnya. Dan aku sempat iri ketika melihat dia dekat dengan detektif terkenal itu" Kyungsoo melangkah dengan menatap mimik muka Kai dari sisi samping. Kyungsoo menangkap ekspresi tidak suka yang sangat ketara. "Detektif itu punya marga Kim juga. Kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kami juga bersaudara?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan memaksa Kai untuk memandang ke arahnya. "Apa karna kau seorang presdir agensi sehingga membuat cara berpikirmu menjadi seperti naskah naskah drama?"

"Entahlah.. aku hanya tidak terima saja jika Sehun lebih dekat dengan orang asing ketimbang kakaknya sendiri"

"Apa kau menyukai Sehun?" Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana kalau menyukaimu saja?" Tanya Kai dengan kedipan mata dan senyum nakalnya.

"Hentikaaannn aku tidak ingin bercanda. Dasar!" Kai hanya tertawa diselingi batuk kecil dari tenggorokannya. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya datar dan tidak peduli. 'Sudah kubilang, mana mungkin Sehun bisa membenci kakak sepertimu' batinnya. Punya Ibu yang sama, darah yang sama. Kyungsoo yakin Sehun juga sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Karna dirinya pun sangat menyayangi Kim Jong In walau tak punya darah dan Ibu yang sama. Lantas bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa membenci?

Sehun sudah benar-benar merelakan Kyungsoo untukmu, kau tahu?.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, Sehun bersin bersin sampai sepuluh kali. Membuat Luhan berinisiatif untuk menghangatkan air untuk di minum.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya menatap kesal dengan hidung agak merah "Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabnya dengan ketus. Atau akan lebih tepat bila disebut seperti gerutuan?

Luhan hanya menatap bingung, sedangkan Sehun menampakkan tatapan kesal.

.

TBC

.

Please review if you want to read next chapter~~~~ xD


	7. Chapter 7

.

**The Story**

**By Frisky**

**All Cast by TYME**

**HunHan!**

**Chapter 7**

.

Hanya perasaan Luhan saja atau memang sepertinya Sehun sedang kesal tehadapnya? Well, sudah sejak bangun tidur tadi Sehun menatap jengkel ke arahnya dan Luhan tidak tahu kenapa. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Sehun untuk meminta penjelasan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, mengambil botol minuman didalam kulkas dan menuangkannya pada gelas kaca ukuran sedang. "Kau itu kenapa?" Sehun hanya mengabaikan dan meminum air dinginnya dengan mata tertutup, sungguh hari ini Sehun sangat merasa panas entah karna apa.

"Hei Oh Sehun! Apa aku punya salah?"

Luhan merengek meminta penjelasan sedangkan Sehun mulai tidak sabaran ketika Luhan menarik narik lengannya. Apa pemuda manis itu tidak menyadari lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Sehun?

"Cepat mandi sana!" Teriak Sehun dan membuat Luhan sontak langsung melepaskan lengan Sehun dengan wajah yang seolah berkata 'hei dia benar benar marah padaku' Tapi bukan Luhan namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa kesal Sehun pagi ini.

Astaga, tidak tahukah dia bahwa kekesalan Sehun sudah dimulai sejak malam hari?

Tidak, Luhan tidak pernah tahu karna semalam ia terlalu sibuk menyantap ayam gorengnya hingga tertidur.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuka lemari saat Luhan membuka pintu kamar dan berdiri disamping Sehun. "Ku bilang cepat sana mandi, kenapa malah mengikutiku" nada suara Sehun melembut. Seolah mulai pasrah dengan kelakuan Luhan yang selalu memancingnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir "Kau kelihatan kesal jadi aku ingin tahu kenapa"

Sehun membentak "Hei jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu!" Ia bahkan bingung harus menggerakkan tangannya seperti apa dan ke arah mana saat ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menutup lemari yang sebelumnya ia buka dengan kasar.

Luhan ingin menangis entah kenapa, sejak tadi ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Kenapa Sehun terkesan sedikit acuh dan banyak menghindar? Apa dia sangat marah?.

Hal hal seperti itulah yang ada dalam benak Luhan saat ini.

"Tunggu! Kenapa malah menangis?" Sehun bertanya dengan memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Adakah inisiatif lain yang bisa Sehun lakukan?

Ada.

Yaitu,

Sesuatu yang sejak tadi memang dia tahan.

Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Luhan dengan ciuman singkat. Namun detik itu juga Sehun merasa itu hanya akan membuat usahanya sia-sia. Tapi cukup ampuh untuk membuat tangis Luhan berubah menjadi rona merah di kedua pipinya. Menggemaskan. Pikir Sehun.

Bibir itu membuka dan menutup seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika Sehun mendorong pelan kedua bahu Luhan untuk bersandar pada lemari. Degup jantung Luhan bahkan bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas dalam posisi ini.

"Se-sehun?" Ia sangat sangat gugup dengan tatapan yang Sehun berikan padanya, membuat Luhan seakan akan tidak bisa berkutik.

Sehun benar, usahanya untuk menahan diri gagal total. Ia yang dengan tidak sabaran menarik leher Luhan dan melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Luhan tidak akan menolak ciumannya, tangan Sehun beralih turun pada pinggang ramping itu.

Luhan mengerang ketika lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan Sehun semakin bernafsu untuk mencumbui pemuda yang kini mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun melepas ciuman sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dan menyeringai puas ketika melihat saliva yang menetes pada dagu Luhan yang nafasnya terengah engah. Sehun menjilat saliva itu dan mengulum bibir itu dengan sangat lapar.

"Enghh.."

Sehun menghisap kedua belah bibir itu dan sukses membuat kedua kaki Luhan seolah lemas.

Tangan Sehun dengan lembut mengelus pinggangnya agar tetap tenang. Seolah memberikan pengakuan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi semua sentuhan yang ia terima, sesekali mengerang geli karna perbuatan Sehun. Sehun mengecup bibir yang sedikit bengkak itu dengan lembut dan berbisik ditelinga Luhan dengan seringai jahil.

"Kau mau mandi sendiri atau mau aku yang memandikanmu?" Luhan secara spontan langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher Sehun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah merah karna malu.

"Haahhh" Sehun menghela nafas lega dengan kedua tangan yang bersandar pada lemari. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai. "Kalau diteruskan aku benar-benar bisa lepas kendali" gumamnya.

.

.

Sehun sudah lengkap dengan baju kantornya ketika Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang membalut kepala. Langkahnya takut takut berjalan ke arah cermin saat Sehun tampak sibuk memasang jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah cermin ketika pantulan Luhan terpampang disana "Cepat bersiap, kau ada jadwal syuting sebentar lagi"

"I-iya" Luhan menjawab dengan gugup. Sehun mengulum senyum.

"Se-Sehun!" Sehun hendak membuka pintu ketika Luhan memanggil namanya. Ia pun menoleh. "Ya?"

Entah kenapa Luhan mulai kesal. Sehun bahkan tidak menunjukkan rasa gugup ataupun canggung setelah menciumnya seperti tadi. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu heran. Sebab sejak awal Sehun sudah dengan gamblangnya mencium bibirnya yang suci ini.

"Ini. Untukmu." Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada patah patah dan menyerahkan sebuah undangan yang kemarin Suho berikan. Sehun menatap secara bergantian ke arah Luhan dan undangan di tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Undangan. Pernikahan. Itu.. da-dari teman detektifmu itu" Sehun sedikit tampak terkejut lalu membuka undangan itu dengan cepat.

"WOW" Sehun keceplosan karna tiba tiba ia merasa sangat amazing. Seorang Suho yang selalu bertengkar dengan mantan istri (suami)nya, akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Itu tandanya mereka sudah rujuk, benar? Sehun menyeringai dan bergumam "Hoki sekali kau, hyung"

Luhan mengernyit "Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sehun dengan memainkan undangan itu seperti kapal kapalan yang dibawa mengelilingi kepala Luhan.

Luhan mulai menikmati perubahan sikap Sehun yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin terhadapnya, bahkan Luhan sangat menyukai sikap kekanakan Sehun dan tawa lepasnya. Sayang sekali semua itu tertutup rapat oleh tampang wajahnya yang sangat flat seperti tembok.

"Tentu" jawabnya.

Karna Sehun sudah mengajak, jadi ia tak perlu repot repot lagi dengan mengatakan pesan si detektif yang menyuruhnya datang bersama Sehun. Dan lagi, Luhan terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Pemotretan berjalan seperti biasa, Luhan hanya perlu menatap kamera dan tersenyum. Melakukan syuting pengambilan video di dalam hotel dll. Luhan bahkan sempat tanpa sadar tertawa kecil ketika melihat Sehun yang menyuruh para pesuruh untuk meletakkan papan promosinya di segala arah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada ketus. Luhan bungkam dan berakting seolah sedang mengunci mulutnya.

"Bagus, sebaiknya begitu atau aku akan menciummu saat ini juga"

Sehun berlalu membawa sebagian kesadaran Luhan yang sedang cengo. Mungkin ia butuh seorang translator untuk menerjemahkan apa yang Sehun katakan beberapa saat lalu.

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Dan membuat kesadaran kembali "Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Han, kau baik baik saja. Iyakan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara suara gemerisik.

"Aku baik. Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung. Bukankah semalam ia sudah mengirim pesan bahwa ia baik baik saja?

Ya, sebelum ia tertidur gara-gara kekenyangan.

Tapi kenapa malah bertanya lagi?.

Lalu Luhan mendengar suara rintihan sakit dari ponselnya. "Heiii jangan menendang kakiku!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Luhan langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang telah menendang Baekhyun dengan se enaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen? Bahkan bukan sekali dua kali Luhan juga menjadi korban dari kelakukan Chen itu. Terakhir kali Chen menendangnya adalah saat mereka tidur bersama di depan televisi setelah selesai menonton pertandingan bola. Luhan tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana rasa tendangan si jongdae itu, tapi satu hal yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas bahwa rasanya tidak akan jauh dari "Sakit sekali!"

"Baek? Kau baik?" tanya Luhan dengan khawatir, tanpa sadar ia berjengit ngeri, pasti sakit sekali.

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik. Seseorang menendang betisku dan dua orang lagi hanya sibuk menertawakan" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada ketus dengan suara-suara tawa di sampingnya.

Luhan tertawa sambil berjalan menuju ke arah jendela besar dekat pintu ruangan Sehun.

"Dan bertambahlah orang yang sedang menertawakanku. Kecuali si penendang, tentunya" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chen yang sejak tadi selalu ingin merampas ponselnya.

Luhan berdeham, berhenti tertawa. "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Luhan, dengar.." Itu suara Chen. "Kau harus pulang, mengerti? Tidak baik bagimu tinggal bersama Oh Sehun itu. Dan satu lagi... persetan dengan kontrak kerjamu itu, Baekhyun sudah menjelaskannya tapi aku tetap tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus pulang ke apartemen kita."

Baekhyun mengehela nafas "Hei Chen Chen, sudah kubilang itu melanggar kontr-"

"Baiklah, ku tambahi satu lagi. Kau boleh mengajak Oh Sehun itu untuk tinggal disini. Intinya apapun asal masih dalam pengawasan kita semua, oke. Begitu saja dariku. Hei Kris, Tao, ayo bantu aku merapikan gudang!"

Baekhyun mengambil alih ponselnya dengan jengkel dan mendesah pasrah "Kau mengertikan apa yang terjadi? Dia sudah seperti itu sejak tidak menemukanmu di dalam kamar saat pagi hari"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun mengernyit "Luhan, kau mendengarku?"

Sedangkan Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik takut takut ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"Ya. Aku mendengarmu" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengelus pipi Luhan dengan tujuan agar pemuda manis itu berhenti menggigiti bibir.

Astaga Luhan, apa hobimu adalah menggigit bibirmu sendiri?

"O-oh Sehun?" Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat mendengar suara Sehun yang menjawab. Apa itu berarti ia sudah mendengar semuanya? Pikir Baekhyun.

Dan lagi lagi entah kenapa Luhan bersyukur karna ia tidak harus mengatakannya lagi kepada Sehun karna sudah mendengarnya secara langsung. Tapi tak menutup rasa khawatirnya juga jika saja Sehun menolak untuk tinggal di apartement bersama teman temannya.

"Baiklah. Aku turuti kemauan temanmu itu" Sehun tetap mengelus pipi Luhan yang mulai merona lalu mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium pipi itu dengan lembut. Pemuda manis bernama Luhan itu benar benar ingin menjerit histeris saat ini juga. Jika saja Sehun tidak menyeretnya hingga sampai memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Camkan. Sehun memeluknya. Luhan terkesiap. Dan Sehun tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dari ponselnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Luhan lebih memilih untuk menarik kemeja Sehun dengan erat.

TOLONG! JANTUNG LUHAN MAU MELEDAK!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Kau tidak suka?"

Lay menggeleng.

"Ini?"

Lay menggeleng lemah dan menepis tangan Suho yang berusaha merangkulnya.

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa?" Suho pasrah, sudah berjam jam mereka berdebat di toko cincin yang biasa mereka kunjungi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin cincin yang sama seperti waktu itu" Lay menunjuk jari manisnya yang kosong. Seketika Suho berpikir untuk menyumpahi dirinya sendiri ketika ingat bahwa dialah orang yang telah membuang cincin Lay setahun yang lalu.

"Pernikahan kita tinggal seminggu lagi, Lay.. untuk memesan cincin yang sama kita harus menunggu lebih lama, bahkan bisa berbulan-bulan" Suho menghitung dengan jarinya di depan wajah Lay yang memang sudah cemberut sejak tadi.

"Kalau begitu tunda saja pernikahannya. Kau baru memberikan undangan kepada Sehun saja kan? Lalu katakan padanya bahwa pernikahan kita di undur... atau.." Lay menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Suho dengan penuh intimidasi.

Suho menelan ludah. Ia tahu akan kelanjutannya. Suho sudah bisa menebaknya.

"atau kita tidak perlu menikah saja" Lay mencubit pipi Suho dengan senyum terpaksa dan berjalan melaluinya keluar toko.

Suho mengusap wajahnya lelah, baiklah.. ia akan pikirkan solusinya setelah ini.

Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah mengejar Lay dan mengantarnya kembali menuju rumah sakit. Atau Lay akan mengomelinya dengan kata 'dasar tidak bertanggung jawab' dan mengungkit tentang para pasien yang sempat ditinggal karna Suho yang menyeretnya untuk pergi bersama.

.

.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" Kyungsoo membuka mantelnya dan menggantungnya pada sandaran kursi ketika melihat Kai tengah sibuk meletakkan ponsel pada telinga.

Kai melirik sekilas dan tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo ke apartementnya "Sehun. Dia tidak mengangkat telpon sejak kemarin"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kai meletakkan ponselnya dan menggeser duduknya di samping Kyungsoo "Kenapa kau ingin tahu, hm?"

"Jangan mendekat!" Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tepatnya ke arah wajah Jongin yang mulai condong ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah mendekat, kok" Kai menampakkan cengiran jailnya.

"Kim Jong In! Dasar ka—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah telpon masuk.

Keningnya sedikit mengerut dan menoleh pada Kai "Lihat. Sehun menelponku"

"Ayo angkat" Kai memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya.

"Ya, Sehun? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang bersama Kai-hyung?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tanyakan padanya apa dia menelponku sejak kemarin?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan dan menatap Kai dengan tampang yang seolah mengatakan 'Kau mendengarnya kan?'

Kai mengangguk.

"Ya, dia mengangguk. Katanya, kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

"Aku lupa tidak menyimpan nomornya" jawab Sehun dengan nada datar

Kyungsoo tertawa meledak. Dan Kai memandang sinis ke arahnya "Apa yang kau tertawakan"

"Sehun, kau benar! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyimpan nomornya.. hahahahha"

Lagipula siapa yang sudi menyimpan nomor Kai yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari itu?

Kai merebut ponsel di tangan Kyungsoo dan bicara pada Sehun dengan nada ketus "Hei Oh Sehun, dengar... Ayahmu menelponku kemarin, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, dia juga bilang kalau kau tidak mengangkat telponnya. Hyungmu ini tidak tahu apa kau juga tidak menyimpan nomor Ayahmu sendiri"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tampak sedang menyimak disampingnya lalu kembali fokus menyetir dengan sambungan telepon di telinganya yang terhubung dengan dua orang.

"Aku lupa tidak menyimpan nomor Ayah" ucap Sehun.

Membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya dengan lekat, batinnya bertanya- tanya, anak macam apa yang tidak menyimpan nomor ayahnya sendiri? Apa itu berarti mereka tidak pernah berhubungan?

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling pandang. Oke, saat ini memang bukan waktunya untuk tertawa. Keduanya tahu bahwa hubungan Sehun dengan sang Ayah memang tidak pernah baik sejak awal.

Presdir Kim Jong In itu berdeham "Baiklah, Sehun.. jadi anak baik yaaaaa, daahh" dan langsung memutus sambungan telponnya.

Luhan berdeham, Sehun menoleh "Apa?"

"Tidak ada"

Sehun menambah kecepatan kemudinya hingga membuat Luhan hampir saja membentur kaca di depannya jika saja ia lupa dengan sabuk pengaman.

Btw, Luhan memang tadinya lupa. Dan Sehun yang memasangkannya sebelum mereka pergi.

Oh Sehun benar-benar orang pertama yang membuat Luhan penasaran.

.

.

TBC

.

Review about this chapter?

Monggoooo~~~


End file.
